Bunny Ears
by phreakyevil
Summary: YugiohChobits crossover Ygui is in the American Rabbit Breeders Association (ARBA) and has bunnies aplenty. His friends don't like to come over because the bunnies stink. Yugi keeps getting emails about persocoms, and he really wants one. The result?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned whatever I am writing about. I don't know exactly, so if I forget to add to this, forgive me. I don't have much to sue for. Unless you want lots of rabbits. I have 14 at the moment. They're having babies soon. I know someone with over 70 rabbits. Ah, the power of ARBA. IDEA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or ARBA, however, I am a member of ARBA and know the president of it.  
  
Author's Note: I'm just writing this as it pops into mind. Hope you like it! * snicker * By the way, ARBA stands for American Rabbit Breeder's Association.  
  
When the last bell of the day rang through Domino High, students poured into the hallways, looking for their friends. Luckily, Yugi was in the same last class as all his friends, so it wasn't hard to find them. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda had already started towards Yugi's desk by the time he finished packing his books.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna come over to my house today? Grampa got some new games in yesterday. They're really awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm there!" Jounouchi said. He was always eager to check out new games.  
  
Anzu wrinkled her nose a little. "I don't know. Have you changed the rabbits lately?"  
  
Yugi blushed slightly. Well, actually, now that you mention it...Gampa has been so busy with stocking the new games that he hasn't had time to help me change them.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yug! I just remembered, I have uh...a date with someone tonight. Can't make it. Maybe some other time!" Jounouchi tried to make his excuse sound real, but he knew it wasn't working great.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm really busy. Tons of homework you know! I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe some other time!" Honda said hurriedly as he took off down the hall.  
  
"You know I have work today Yugi, and dance practice. Really sorry..."  
  
Yugi sighed. "It's alright. Maybe some other time. Bye everyone."  
  
They said their good-byes and started the walk to wherever they were going.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi fumbled with his keys when he finally arrived, alone, to his house. Grampa had called Yugi on his cell phone saying a friend needed his assistance, and wouldn't be home till late. Yugi was to stay home, feed and water the rabbits, and then do whatever he wanted.  
  
When he walked through the door, he was greeted by an overpowering wave of odor. Those rabbits needed their litter changed...and soon. Yugi held his breath as he ran upstairs to his room to check his email.  
  
Welcome, Yugi!  
  
You have 4 new email messages  
  
[ ] From Subject  
  
New newmodels@persocoms... Check out these new models!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- /b  
  
New newmodels@persocoms... Coming Soon to Persocoms!  
  
New getpersocom@persocoms... Order your persocom today!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- New arbanews@arba... Your Weekly ARBA Newsletter  
  
"Junk...junk...junk...might as well read this." Yugi muttered as he scanned his new email subjects. He wished he could have a persocom, but they were waaay to expensive. He would never be able to afford one, even if he was Seto Kaiba! Grampa wouldn't be able to get him one either.  
  
"Life would be SO much easier if I had a persocom..." he trailed off. Before he hit `delete' he decided to just take a look at the new persocom models.  
  
"Fascinating..."  
  
As he was looking at the models, the deadly stench of rabbits slowly seeped into his room. He sniffed, unknowing of the putrid smell.  
  
"Ugh! Disgusting! I so have to get out of here!"  
  
Yugi pinched his nose shut and ran to the front door.  
  
"Ah, fresh air," He said, contently, as he locked the door. Then he turned around to go for a nice walk, but was surprised to bump into someone.  
  
"Oh! I didn't see you! I'm very sorry!" He babbled, bowing. When the person made no response, he looked up.  
  
"Oh, awesome! Are you a persocom?"  
  
He looked at her "ears". They were metal and odd shaped, a symbol of a persocom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously.  
  
When he received no response, he began to wonder what was wrong with her. He waved his hand in front of her face to try to get her attention, but it didn't work. It was then that he caught sight of her eyes. He recognized the look, he had seen it in one of the emails. It was a persocom, shut down!  
  
Yugi looked wildly around for an owner. When he saw no one, he attempted conversation again. Nothing worked. He tried dragging her into the house, but she was far too heavy. When he gave up on dragging, he was surprised to see a piece of paper with writing on it fall from her.  
  
`She always liked games, I figure you will be a good owner. I can't get her to move or reboot. I give up. Whoever finds this may keep her. Take good care of her now."  
  
Yugi reread the note several times. He couldn't believe his eyes...he had his very own persocom?!?  
  
Author's Note- Well, that's it for now. I have plenty more ideas coming in! Please review and look at my other writings!  
  
This was a short chapter, but I will have longer ones up in a day or two. A slight twist is up for Yugi dear.... 


	2. You Wish!

Disclaimer: Now, who really needs disclaimers? We don't own the english language, do we? I thought Webster did. But we don't add Disclaimers to everything we say, do we? No. Rah...but hey. I don't own Yugioh or Chobits. There.  
  
Author's Notes: Long time no update.  
  
Chapter Two- You Wish!  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open to a sunlit room, and surprisingly, no stench. Sitting up in his bed, he sniffed the room, wondering why the bunnies didn't stink. He noticed they were all fed and watered too.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He jumped off his bed and walked over to the cages, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Nope...the feeders were full, as were the water bottles.  
  
"Musta been Gramps..." Yugi muttered as he stifled a yawn. He turned to leave his room, throwing his shirt off before he walked through the door.  
  
"Gramps....I'm gonna take my shower before we leave. Go ahead and get breakfast started though!" He thought he heard the clatter of dishes washing. Satisfied, he turned the door nob to the bathroom and stepped in.  
  
"I'm blue, da ba di, da ba die, if I was green I would die..." Yugi sang softly as he got undressed. He took out his contacts before reaching his hand in the shower and turning on the hot water. Looking in the mirror, Yugi smiled and flexed. He made a few different faces before the steam made the mirror white and no longer reflectable.  
  
He put one foot in, then the other. Then he turned around so his face was no longer directly in water.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" He screamed out as he was met with a large pair of breasts. The shock made him slip on the floor and he bagan to fall. Two strong arms grabbed him before he could fall.  
  
"You should be more careful."  
  
By now, Yugi was hyperventalating. His shaking hands reached behind him and switched off the water. As the water flowed into the drain, memories flooded back to Yugi's mind.  
  
–Flashback--  
  
Yugi ran into the house and grabbed his skateboard. He hurried outside, laying the board by the persocom. She was very heavy, but he managed to get her onto the board. Then he bagan the task of rolling her into the house.  
  
After a few minutes of that, he bagan looking for a way to turn her on. Yugi had read all about persocoms before, just in case he ever got one.  
  
He looked on her back for the on switch, but saw none. He searched her legs, her head, her arms, everywhere for the button, but to no avail.  
  
"I've looked everywhere! Where is that damn button? I've looked everywhere...but there..." He felt kind of perverted doing this, but it was just turning on a persocom, right? If you need a compute,r you need one. Who cares where the button is?  
  
Yugi pulled off her shirt and threw it aside. Underneath taht was a black lacy bra.Lifting her up slightly, he held her in his arms as he attempted to unlatch the bra. It fell off and he felt soft breats push against his chest. Yugi blushed furiously and quickly laid her back down. That's when he noticed it.  
  
In the center of the left breast was a small red button.  
  
"That has to be the button..." He muttered, staring at it. Gulping, he drew a shaky finger to it. His finger sunk into it a bit as he pressed the button. He pulled his hand back quickly as he heard a buzzing noise.  
  
The persocom's eyes blinked and shined as it sat up suddenly. Her hair blew softly around from an invisable breeze. Meeting Yugi's gaze, she reached her arms out.  
  
"Je'taime..." She muttered, crawling closer to Yugi. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Yugi was shocked. There was a half naked, perfectly built persocom in his house, hugging him. He felt a tingle run through him as her breasts pressed against him once more. Deciding there was nothing more to do, he returned the hug.  
  
"Je'taime..." she said once more.  
  
–End Flashback--  
  
Yugi tried to remember what happened after that, but his memory failed him.  
  
"W—what are you doing in a the shower?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"After you went to sleep, I cleaned the house for you. In your room, I found a black book. I read it."  
  
"You read my journal?!?!!" Yugi yelled out. That was personal! Even if she was just a persocom..what had she read?"  
  
"I saw one page in there. It was a dream, you called it. You dreamt about making out with girls. Waking up and finding naked girls in your shower. You said you liked that. I am here to serve my master. However he wants me to serve him. So I made your dream come true."  
  
It was then Yugi noticed that the persocom was completely naked. He felt his face quickly change red.  
  
"B-b-b-b-but....NO! Don't read that again, ok?! That's not even a very important dream to me... what i really want to do is nevermind because I'm not gonna tell you! Who knows what you'll do if I told you that..."  
  
Yugi continued to nervously ramble as the persocom stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped up in it.  
  
"Oh...to answer one of your questions...you're a little bigger than average sized."  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!!?"  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of this chapter. You may not get the drift of this story. It gets better, I promise. I'll give you a little hint- EVIL PERSOCOMS!!! ^.^ If you want to read something pretty good by me (or so the reviews say), read Dark Duel of Demons. Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha/Yugioh crossover. ^.^ Ja ne! 


End file.
